1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation device for a user to set photocopy processing, and an image forming apparatus which performs photocopy processing based on user's designated setting of the photocopy processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an image forming apparatus such as a photocopier is provided with an operation panel to perform various settings. However, in the conventional operation panel, an operation for setting predetermined photocopy processing is complicated or is not easy to understand. Therefore, in the image forming apparatus provided with the operation panel, it is difficult to set the desired photocopy processing, and a result of the photocopy processing becomes different from that intended by a user in many cases.
Especially, in a case where an insertion sheet is inserted with respect to a plurality of sheets (photocopy result) (i.e., in a case where the insertion sheet is set), a user has to instruct various settings concerning the insertion sheet. However, in the conventional photocopier, the setting of the insertion sheet is complicated, particulars which can be designated by the user are limited, set contents of the set insertion sheet cannot be easily confirmed, and another setting cannot be changed after the insertion sheet is set in many cases. Therefore, in an operation device for use in the conventional photocopier, it is difficult to securely set the insertion sheet as intended by the user.